The Power is Up for Grabs
by IttyBittyCowGirl
Summary: It's Twilight gone Big Brother! Tune in as some of your favorite twilight characters compete to win five hundred thousands dollars! All sorts of twists, turns, new friendships, old loves and new loves! Come join in the fun! AH. M for language and possibly future lemons.
1. Welcome Houseguests

**Okay, so my plan was to have this out to you guys a few days ago, but that didn't happen. I attempted to post it through the iPhone app as I had lost my laptop charger, but that was a mess. So I finally bought a new charger and will now be able to use my laptop to update my stories! I would have posted last night, however I went to my friend's house and let's just say my head is pounding.**

 **So, here is my newest story The Power is Up for Grabs!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Big Brother**

* * *

I stood on stage, situated on a set of steps, with a Julie Chen not far from my grasp and a live audience watching my every move. To say that my nerves were going haywire was an understatement. I was joined by seven other people, all of us waiting to compete for a chance to win five-hundred thousand dollars. To my left was a blond bombshell and next to her was a woman with wild, fiery red hair. To my right was girl who was bouncing up and down with energy and I could only describe her appearance as pixie like. Behind her stood a man with a rather round, boyish looking face and overly gelled spiked hair. Next to him and behind me was another reason for my haywire nerves. I had only been able to catch a small glimpse of him, but I was able to tell that the man behind me was absolutely gorgeous. Beside the god was a man who reminded of the hulk due to his massive size. Finally, there was an Asian man beside him with hair that reached his shoulders.

Julie Chen began to speak, "Hello fans and hello houseguests. Welcome to Big Brother 18. This season we bring back an old twist and introduce some new twists. We will watch as our houseguests compete to win the half a million dollar grand prize, make some enemies, some friends and some of you may also find your next true love in the house." The audience clapped, whistled and hollered. Julie turned to face us. "Houseguests, it is now time to enter the big brother house. Alice, Mike, Bella, and Emmett, you will be the first to enter the Big Brother house. Good luck." She finished her sentence with a nod.

I grabbed my bag and made my way through the door and into the big brother house. As usual, we all ran around the house searching for the bedrooms. The pixie, whom I now knew as Alice, and I picked the same London themed room. One wall red, the rest of the walls containing lighted pictures of famous London attractions such as Big Ben. The bedding was black and white with red accent pillows. I tossed my bag on the twin bed in the corner and Alice placed hers on the bed next to it, leaving two other twin beds left to claim.

Suddenly I was enveloped in a hug by the tiny girl with short black hair. "I'm Alice, but you already know that!" She squeaked excitedly before leaning in to whisper in my ear, "We are going to be best friends, you me and Rose, I can just sense it already!" Despite her energy, I could tell she was a sweet girl and she would make a good ally in the house, at least it seemed so.

"Hi Alice, I'm Bella, it's wonderful to meet you!" I hugged her back before we quickly made our way into the living room.

Simultaneously we felt ourselves pulled into a big bear hug, who I could only guess was Emmett, as that seemed a fitting name for someone so big. "Emmett's the name and fun is the game! It's lovely to meet you ladies, now tell me, who is Alice?" Alice squeaked her answer, "So you must be Bella!" He dropped us and I let out a breath.

"Hi Emmett! Thanks for the welcome greeting!" Alice giggled and I nodded along with her. We moved on to introduce ourselves to Mike and just as we finished, the four other houseguests entered.

We quickly introduced ourselves before making out way into the common room to give our brief bios. Alice sat to my right and Emmett to my left.

Alice stood up first, no shocker there. "Hello!" She waved to everyone, bouncing with energy and excitement, "I hail from New York and I'm the editor for a small time fashion magazine, with hopes of becoming designer as well as editor for Vogue! I'm so very excited to be here and I can't wait to compete with you all!" She finished her introduction and sat down.

Mike stood up next, "Hello everyone, and especially hello to the beautiful ladies," I rolled my eyes in my head but smiled softly on the outside. This game was all about faking it, right? "My name is Mike, I hail from Pennsylvania and I just recently took over ownership of my parents sporting goods store. I'm a huge big brother fan and I'm excited at the prospect of a showmance with one of you pretty girls." I threw up a little in my mouth when he winked at us.

Emmett was up next, "What's up guys! My name is Emmett, I'm from California and I am a personal trainer! I'm a big teddy bear and I love to have fun!" Emmett sat down, he seemed as though he might be a good ally as well. I took a deep breath before standing up.

"Hey everyone, my name is Bella, I come from a very tiny town in Washington. I sell insurance and I'm a huge bookworm, but I also like to have fun every now and then." I sat down and watched as Adonis, who I had learned was Edward, stood up.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Edward, I also come from Washington, Port Townsend to be exact." I felt my eyes go wide for a second before I dialed them back down to normal. This gorgeous creature was only two hours from me and I had no clue. "I'm currently in the middle of my residency at the hospital there to be a trauma doctor. I also play the piano and enjoy playing sports, especially baseball, as well." He sat down and Rose, the blonde supermodel stood up.

"Well, heya," She smiled at everyone, "My name is Rose and I come from California as well, I own my own clothing shop, and I have my MBA from USC. I enjoy surfing and a scuba diving." She sat down, tossing her hands over her shoulder.

After Victoria, the red head, and Eric, the Asian introduced themselves we sat around and talked, getting to know each other even more. Not long after the TV kicked on and Julie Chen came on the screen. "Hello houseguests, I hope you all have become well acquainted because it is time to throw the first twist your way. As you may have noticed, there are only eight of you in the house, it is now time to say hello to the remaining eight houseguests. Some of them may seem very familiar." The TV faded to black and we all looked at each other with confused faces when the door to the house opened. I felt my heart drop when I recognized the familiar copper skin and dark features.

"Fuck." I whispered under my breath, hearing similar whispers around me.

My stomach twisted in knots, and not the good kind, when I watched him come closer, to stand behind me on the couch. "Jacob." I said curtly, his name tasted sick on my tongue.

"Bella," My name did not roll off his tongue nearly as harshly as his did mine. Perhaps that was because the end of our relationship struck a different cord with him than it did with me.

I looked around, Edward was getting the stare down from a woman with strawberry blonde hair and obviously fake tits. Emmett was giving a girl with glasses another one of his bear hugs, Alice was giving a death glare to a man with dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and Mike was sitting awkwardly next to a girl with short blonde hair. Rosalie was hugging a boy that looked like he was of Native American descent, much like Jacob. Victoria sneered at a man with short blonde hair that was wavy, and Eric was chatting with a brunette girl who seemed to be holding up both her and Eric's end of the conversation. After a minute Julie came back on the TV.

"Hello again houseguests, I can already tell you have recognized the new houseguests. As you may have realized, the first twist was bringing all of your former significant others into the house with you. Now, are you ready for the next twist?" We all responded with 'Yes Julie' before she continued. "This season on big brother, will be a season of partners. You will each have a partner of the opposite sex, and that partner will either be the person sitting across from you, or their ex if the person across from you is not of the opposite sex. So Emmett and Rosalie, you two will be partners, your exes will also be partners. Alice and Victoria, you will pair off with each other's ex. Take some time to learn the names of your new housemates before changing to compete in the first Head of Household competition."

I took a deep breath and looked across to find Edwards beautiful green eyes staring at me, I gave him a weak smile and shot me a charming one back.

"Well, I guess I'll start, my name is Jacob, I am Bella's ex here, I sell insurance, just like Bella here." I tried my best to ignore him as he introduced himself.

Next up was the girl behind Edward. "My name is Tanya, I am Eddie's ex and I am a model." I watched as Edward winced at her nickname for him, he was obviously not fond of it.

All of the new houseguests went around introducing themselves. Alice was enthralled with Victoria's ex Jasper, who was a lawyer from Texas with a very lovely southern drawl. James, Alice's ex was very conceited and slimy, he continuously stared at me as he talked, and making me feel uncomfortable. It was as if he was the predator and I was his prey. Rosalie's ex, Sam, seemed nice enough, as did Angela, Emmett's ex. I really didn't care much for Lauren, Mike's ex, or Jessica, Eric's ex.

We all went to change and the new houseguests picked their rooms, Rose had already decided to stay in the room with Alice and, leaving the last bed to be claimed by Angela. I just finished tying my tennis shoes when we were called out to the back yard. All the girls were wearing matching sports bras and spandex shorts. All of the guys wearing similar board shorts as well.

When we got to the back yard it was set up like a gym, with a large TV on the far wall with eight treadmills facing it. In front of each treadmill was a podium with a chalkboard on it. We all took our seats next to our partners, I felt insecure next to Edward who had a perfect body. His muscles were defined, but he wasn't bulky like Emmett.

Julie came on the big screen to greet us. "Hello houseguests and welcome to the first HoH competition of the season!" Some of clapped and others whooped. "In this completion one person on your team will be on the treadmill, also called the 'walker', the other teammate will be the 'talker'. The talkers will be asked a serious of questions while the walkers are behind them on the treadmills. If the talker gets the question right, the speed of their teammate's treadmill will remain the same, if they get the question wrong, their teammates treadmill will speed up. Once all the questions have been asked, the talkers will take their seats and it becomes a game of endurance for the walkers, whoever lasts the longest on their treadmill, their team will be the first HoH of the season. Teams take your place and make your decisions of who will be the talker and who will be the walker."

I looked to Edward, "I'm not much of a runner." I said shyly, biting my lip slightly.

Edward chuckled, "Don't worry Bella, you answer the questions, let me worry about the treadmill." He smiled and raised his hand, gesturing for a high five. I smiled and gave him a quick high five before we made our way to a treadmill. I looked around, Rosalie was running for her and Emmett, Jasper for him and Alice, James for him and Victoria, Tanya for her and Jacob, no doubt so all the guys could watch her silicone bags barely move around on her chest.

The treadmills started up at fast walk, signaling the start of the competition.

"Houseguests, would you assume that Rosalie was a former cheerleader at USC?" I wrote down yes on my chalkboard. I answered correctly, so Edward's treadmill stayed the same speed. Jessica, Sam, and Victoria answered wrong, causing their partners treadmills to speed up to a light jog.

"Would you assume Mike played multiple sports in high school?" I answered yes, but unfortunately got it wrong, causing Edwards treadmill to speed up. I gave Edward and apologetic look and mouthed that it was okay and winked at me.

"Would you assume Edward was a fan of classical music?" I answered yes and surprisingly got it right. So Edward liked classical music, interesting. Emmett, Alice, Jessica and Lauren answered wrong. Mike's treadmill jumped from a slow jog to almost a run. I could tell he was getting winded and wouldn't make it much longer.

The questions went on, Mike and Jessica were out first, then Lauren and Eric. Eventually, it was just Edward and I against James and Victoria. Both Edward and James were at a full sprint.

Julie had asked the last question and Victoria and I took our seats, I felt Alice squeeze my shoulders from behind as I watched Edward. He had a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, but other than that you would never know the running was affecting him. The running went on for a little while longer until James started to wear down. Eventually he couldn't take the running any longer.

"Congratulations Edward and Bella, you are the first HoH's of the season!" Julie announced, I jumped up and took off running, jumping onto Edward who caught me with ease.

"You did it Edward!" I squeezed him tight and pumped my fist in the air as everyone surrounded us, cheering for us. James and Victoria looked pleasantly pissed.

"No Bella, we did it." Edward corrected me, finishing it off with a kiss to the forehead before he let me go on the ground. I blushed and bit my lip, catching Alice's glance.

We all made our way back into the house I had just finished showering when a male voice came over the loudspeaker. "Bella, Edward, please report to the Diary Room." Edward looked at me, his hair still slightly wet from his shower earlier.

We made our way into the Diary Room. Once there they asked us to sit down, handing us each a key to the HoH room, telling us the camera was rolling in just a few seconds.

"WE WON THE HOH COMPETITION!" We both shouted, holding up our keys up.

After giving each other a high five, we were able to leave the Diary Room to say the famous lines of every HoH winner.

"Who wants to see our HoH room?!" We said excitedly, everyone immediately flocked around us, following us up the stairs and into our room. The first room belonged to me, there was a large couch and a couple chairs all facing a king sized bed. The walls were a deep burgundy that had more a purplish tint to it than a red one. The bed had a crisp white duvet on it with pillows the same shade as the walls. On the coffee table was a basket full of some of my favorite things. My favorite book, Wuthering Heights, my favorite snacks and candies, and a letter from my dad. There was also a picture of me when I was little, my dad was crouched down in a front of me in police uniform, I had a giant cheesy five year old smile on my face and I was wearing my father's hat that was way too big and was cockeyed, covering one of my eyes.

"Oh! Little Bella is so cute!" Rose squealed, I heard someone scoff, I'm assuming it was Tanya, maybe Victoria or Jessica.

"Bella, you let me know whenever you need someone to come share that bed with you." James' voice sent a small shiver down my spine, but I tried to play it off.

I let out a small chuckle, "Very funny James." I said, feeling Victoria glaring daggers at me. Even though we hadn't been in the house a whole day yet, she had already set her sights on James, and his obvious affection for me didn't go unseen.

We made our way into Edward's room, which was decorated in green, almost the same shade as his eyes, and white as well. There was another couch in Edward's room, giving us the option of sitting in either his room or mine to talk with people. On the bedside table was basket full of Edward's favorite things and a letter from his parents. Next to the basket was a picture of little Edward, all dressed up in a baseball uniform that was covered in dirt and grass stains, Edward was looking so proud as he held up a small baseball.

I smiled at the picture. Eventually people started to filter out of the room. Alice and Emmett staying behind to talk, Edward and I had both decided we already liked them.

"Okay guys, so, I'm thinking alliance?" Alice said once we had settled down. Her and Emmett on the couch, Edward and I relaxing on his bed, I was popping some Raisinets in my mouth.

Emmett and Edward nodded their approval, "I'm so down for that." I said with a mouthful of candy, causing Edward to chuckle while he held his hand out, silently asking for some Raisinets. I poured some in his hand as Emmett began to speak.

"Definitely a good idea, I do think we should include Rosie and Jasper in on this alliance." Emmett brought up a good idea. I looked at Edward and Alice, we all nodded in approval. "Okay, I'll go talk to them since it was my idea." And with that Emmett left, bringing Rose and Jasper up with him.

* * *

The next day came around and it was time for Edward and I to make our nomination. I was laying in my bed when Edward walked through the door, a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Okay, we need to figure out who we're going to nominate this week." I said, sitting up and leaning against the head board.

Edward nodded, I watched as his adam's apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed.

"Okay, so I'm thinking we get a weak player out first, you know try not to make enemies with any of the stronger players right off the bat. So, how about Mike and Jessica going up for eviction?" He said, plopping down on the couch.

I nodded, "That's definitely a good idea, as long as next week James and Victoria don't win HoH. He gives me the fucking creeps." I said, giving a dramatic shiver.

"Oh trust me, I want him out of this house just as much as you do. I don't like the way he looks or acts around you, and he's so arrogant." Edward stated, finishing off his bowl of cereal.

Edward and I hung out in our HoH room a little while longer, Alice and Jasper came up to hang out and we informed them of our plan, they agreed with it, as did Rose Emmett.

Around five pm, I finished my makeup and walked into Edward's room from our shared bathroom. "You ready to do this Nomination ceremony?" I asked, leaning against the doorway. Edward looked so good in a pair of coral chubbies shorts with an ivory button up shorts and a pair of Sperry boat shoes on. He turned around to look at me, and smiled as he took in my appearance. I had on a pair of skinny jeans with a simple purple tank top and some black flats.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said before we made our way out the door and down the stairs.

"It's time for the nomination ceremony everyone." I said, watching as everyone made their way to the table.

"There are two keys in this nomination box. Bella and I will each turn one key, revealing on the screen the pictures of the people we have decided to nominate for eviction the week. I will go first." Edward said, reaching out and turning the key in front of him, revealing Mike's picture.

"I will now go." I stated, turning my key and revealing Jessica's picture. "Mike, Jessica, Edward and I have decided to nominate you guys for eviction. It is nothing personal, just what we feel is best for our game." I stated.

Everyone stood up and began to hug each other. Knowing the Power of Veto competition would soon come up.

* * *

 **Well, what do you guys think? Do you like it? If so, leave a review!**

 **I hope to have another chapter up soon!**

 **Ashley**


	2. Tower of Power

**So, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. As promised, I worked my hardest to get the second chapter out to you. I think my hangover has somehow managed to turn itself into an actual head cold, so I'm now battling that, yippee! Anyway, here is the second chapter of The Power is Up for Grabs!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Big Brother.**

* * *

I was laying out with Alice and Rosalie on the fake grass floor of the Big Brother 'backyard'. I was totally relaxed when I felt a presence next to me. I pushed my sunglasses off my eyes just slightly, to reveal the mystery person. Fucking great. It was Jacob.

"Bella," His voice sounded needy, I mentally scoffed.

"Yes Jacob?" My voice however had sounded not as needy, more on the annoyed end of the spectrum.

I heard him sigh as I had pushed my sunglasses back up, closing my eyes in hopes he would leave me be. "Can we please talk?" I sighed and sat up, looking at Alice and Rose.

"Guys, I'll be back in a minute." I stated as I stood up, following Jacob into the house. Edward was standing in the kitchen, he shot me a confused look and I shrugged my shoulders. Jake opened the door to the pantry, one of the only secure rooms, besides the Diary Room and the HoH room.

"Okay, speak." I said once the door had clicked shut. I leaned against the counter, crossing my arms.

Jake rubbed his hands together before looking up at me. "So, how have you been Bella, how have the insurance sales been?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"As if you aren't keeping tabs on my sales. You know exactly how I'm doing, Jacob." I spat his name out like it was poison. "Tell me, how are all of my old customers?" The tone was more snarky and rhetorical than anything.

"Look, Bella, I know I fucked up with us. I let money and power get to my head." His hands were now on his head and he was looking up at the ceiling, obviously beginning to get frustrated.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Jacob, money and power is all you have ever been about. I just wish I had seen it sooner! I knew something was up when my loyal clients up and started leaving me, switching to another agent. To find out that it was you, the man I once believed I was going to marry, who was stealing all of my clients, so that corporate would look at him and he could move up the ladder. That stung. You showed me your true colors Jacob." I felt the tears prick my eyes.

"Bella, that's not the whole story. I never wanted to steal your clients, it hurt me to do that to you." He was almost pleading with me to believe him, but I couldn't.

"No Jacob, if it hurt you to hurt me, the thought of doing it alone would have made you sick." With that I spun on my heels, clutching the door handle and pulling it open. I was fighting back the tears when I was called to the Diary Room.

I could feel the eyes on me as I made my way towards the door. I plopped down on the couch in the DR as that producers looked at me. They asked me to tell my story with Jacob, and so I did. I told them how I was unbelievably in love with him, how we bother became insurance agents for the same company and had each received our own agency in neighboring towns. How we had both established a loyal and growing client base, and then my world came crashing down when he began to steal my clients, spreading lies about me. His own girlfriend, so that he would look better in the eyes of corporate. That was when his true colors came out, and I had to leave him. I ended up leaving the agency as well, switching to another company, but I was still able to keep the same office in my town.

It had been well over a year since I had last seen or spoken to Jacob, I had intended to keep it that way until now.

By the time I left the diary room I was in tears. I rushed up to the HoH room, leaving everyone else confused. I cocooned myself in my blanket on bed. I don't know how long I had been there when I heard the door open and felt a weight on my bed.

"Bella?" It was Rose's soft voice, "Bella, honey, are you okay?" I pulled back the blanket, revealing my puffy red eyes to my whole alliance. The past couple of days, I had felt myself grow very close to these people. I sighed and sat up, not really wanting them to see me this way, especially Edward, but it was too late for that.

I nodded solemnly, playing with my hands. "Yeah, I'll be fine, just some wounds reopened." I stated looking up at all them, they had expectant looks on their faces, obviously waiting for me to divulge into my history with Jacob once more. This time however, I was able to stay strong and keep the tears at bay.

Eventually the conversation turned happy and we were all laughing and joking around by the time we all decided to go to bed, seeing as the Power of Veto competition was taking place the next day.

Everyone left, but Edward remained, he climbed in bed next to me.

"So, partner, since you told us your story, I feel it's only fair to tell you my history with Tanya." He said, grabbing my hand in his own and playing with my fingers. I smiled softly, he and I had become rather close rather fast, but I guess that happens when you're sharing a giant room and making huge game changing decisions together.

"Tell me, were her boobs fake when you started dating?" I giggled at my attempt to poke fun at his choice in women.

He shook his head, chuckling, "Yes, although they were not that big, I think she had them enlarged since we had been together. And it is not flattering, at all." He shivered in fake disgust, causing me to giggle more.

"Okay, so besides the fake titties, which I now know I prefer real ones much more, Tanya is fake on the inside as well." He chuckled and shook his head. "My father and her father, Eleazer, were colleagues, both doctors as the same hospital. They introduced Tanya and I our second year of college. And of course, just like any other guy, I thought she was gorgeous, her modeling was just starting to take off, the first boob job probably helped with that. Anyway, we hit it off and eventually started dating. However, the more Tanya's modeling career took off, the more conceited she had become." By this time he was tracing random patterns in the palm of my hand with his finger.

"She also couldn't handle my busy med student schedule, with the constant studying, classes and clinicals. She was getting angry with me because by the time I would get home, I was tired and didn't want to go out with her pretentious airheaded friends." The patterns continued, "Eventually, I was growing to resent her and how she had changed, how she was now so self-absorbed, I was beginning to think she was only with me because of who I was." I raised my eyebrows at him in question, he chuckled.

"I guess I never told you who I was, it wasn't something I was planning on sharing with people, in case anyone had heard of my family. My last name is Cullen." He paused, I knew I had heard the name Cullen before, but I wasn't quite sure where from and why it seemed so significant. "My father is a very prominent neurosurgeon. We come from old money, and the entire neurological wing of the Port Angeles hospital was donated and in turn dedicated to Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family. That's why I'm doing my residency in Port Townsend, they know of my lineage, but I don't have to deal with a whole wing being dedicated to my namesake." He looked at me, trying to gauge my reaction.

"My father is the police chief of Forks, not far from Port Angeles, I remember him and my mother going to a benefit and the name Cullen was mentioned. I assumed he was going to pay his respects seeing as I was constantly making trips to the ER, I was rather clumsy as a child. Still a little clumsy, but it's much better now." I said the last part playfully.

Edward shook his head and chuckled, "As I was saying, my family is very prominent, and Tanya like me more for the material and superficial aspects, less for my personality. Our relationship started to fall apart and we grew increasingly distant. One night I came home late from studying for finals at the library and I noticed a strange pair of shoes in the doorway, they were obviously male. I assumed it was one of her gay model friends, she had been particularly close with one named Laurent." I had a feeling I knew where this was going, "The further I stepped into the apartment the more I heard and realized what was going on. I opened the door to the bedroom and found Tanya, naked and riding Laurent, who was obviously not as gay as she had led me to believe. I screamed at them both to get out and told Tanya it was over. Ever since she's been trying to worm her way back into my life and I imagine this was her shot at a perfect opportunity." He finished his story and I hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I don't understand why anyone would ever cheat on you. You seem like you would make a wonderful boyfriend." I placed a kiss on his cheek and he smiled, returning the gesture.

"Don't worry about it Bella, she is not the right person for me, never was and never will be." He got up from the bed, I refrained myself from licking my lips at how deliciously low his grey sweats hung on his hips.

"Goodnight Bella, we both need our rest so we can win the PoV tomorrow." His soft voice flowed wonderfully through my ears, and I smiled when he shot me a wink.

"Nighty night Edward, don't let the bed bugs bite." I giggle as I closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep to dreams of Edward.

* * *

The next morning, Edward and I stood at the head of the living room with Mike and Jessica on either side of us. The rest of the house guests sitting on the couches.

"It is now time for Edward and myself to pick the next team to play in the Power of Veto competition. If either one of the nominee's names are chosen, that nominee will decide who participates in the competition." I reached into the bag full of chips. I moved my hand around, sifting through the chips before grasping on to one and pulling it out, I read the names before turning it to face the others. "James and Victoria." Edward and I looked at each other, but out of the corner of my eye I was able to see James and Mike do a 'bro hug'.

Apparently I wasn't the only one to witness the interaction because Rose looked at me and raised her eyebrow in question. Seemed as though our nominees were in cahoots with James and Mike.

Of course, the two men who made it obvious they were attracted to me and the two women who had given me nonstop death glares since the second day in the house were who we had to go up against in this POV competition.

"James and Victoria will play in the Power of Veto competition. Big Brother will let us know when it is time for the competition to begin." And with that we all parted ways to wait out the next hour or so until the competition began.

After a little while Emmett was called to the Diary Room, apparently he was the host. After several minutes more, all of the players for the competition were called into the DR room. We were each handed spandex body suits with superhero capes attached to them. Green, to match Edward's eyes, for us, Blue for Mike and Jessica, and yellow for James and Victoria. Emmett had on a red suit to match ours.

We all emerged from DR and Emmett announced that it was time for the veto competition. The rest of the houseguests giggling at our outfits.

The backyard had a large wall on the far side, with three towers, one tower matched each teams color. There were several pieces missing in the towers, as though it were a puzzle.

Emmett began to speak. "Welcome to the Tower of Power! In this competition, one player will run from the tower to the trash can on the other side, grab a puzzle piece and bring it back to their partner. The other team member will work from the bottom up to fill in the puzzle pieces. The higher up the puzzle, the higher up the player is suspended in the air. The first team to complete their puzzle and raise their Power of Veto symbol above the tower, will win the PoV competition. So teams, get ready to save the world." With that the competition started.

All of the girls were suspended up in the air as the guys grabbed the puzzle pieces.

After a while I looked around to see where the others were. Mike and Jessica were still pretty close to the bottom of their tower, whereas Edward and I were neck and neck with James and Victoria.

At the very last second, James and Victoria won the completion.

"Congratulations James and Victoria! You have won the first Power of Veto competition for the season!" Edward helped me unhook myself from the suspension thingy before helping me down from the podium I was on.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around me, I made my way into my room, quickly throwing on a pair of shorts and sports bra. I put some frizz control serum in my hair and threw on a drifit t-shirt.

The main door opened and Edward walked into the room.

"So, if James and Victoria choose to use the PoV on Mike and Jessica, who are we going to put up as replacement nominees?" I asked, wiping the serum that was still on my hands on my used towel. Edward plopped down on the couch, taking a sip of his water.

"What makes you think James and Victoria would use the PoV on Mike and Jessica?" He asked quizzically, the look on his face told me that he hadn't witnessed their interactions earlier.

I sat down on the couch, throwing my legs over his lap and laying back, staring up at the ceiling. "Well, when I pulled out James and Victoria's chip, James and Mike did one of those 'bro hugs'. You didn't see it?"

Edward shook his head, "No, I was focused on something entirely different." His hand was now gliding up and down my shin. "But of course those two slime balls would try to make an alliance with each other. Maybe they'll try to tag team you." He burst out into laughter, I grabbed a couch pillow and tossed him at him.

"Edward! What the fuck!" I tried to contain my giggles, when the rest of our alliance walked into the room.

Emmett, always having to know anything even remotely funny that has gone on without his present picked up on our laughter. "What are you two laughing about?" He said, taking his spot on my bed with Rosalie.

"Edward made a joke about James and Mike tag teaming me since we think they may be in cahoots with one another." I said, punching Edward in the arm.

Rosalie perked up, "Okay, so you saw the 'bro hug' too right?" The question was directed at me.

"Yes, most definitely and it's suspicious." I replied, while she nodded her head vigorously.

Jasper quickly interjected in his southern drawl, "Ladies, if you don't mind me asking, what's a 'bro hug'?" He raised his eyebrows and the other two men in the room nodded in agreement, curious as to what we were talking about.

"Oh Jazzy! Bella and I will show you!" Alice's high pitched voice squeaked. We both stood up and moved to a decently open area to demonstrate the 'bro hug'. We stood across from one another, grabbed each other's hands, leaned in enough for our chests to touch and used our other arms to reach around and pat each other on the back, signaling the end of our 'bro hug'.

The guys chuckled and shook their heads. "And why is that considered the 'bro hug'?" Edward's smooth voice chimed in.

"Well, Eddie dear," I grinned when Edward sneered at my use of Tanya's nickname for him, "it is called that because usually the men call each other bro while performing the greeting." I sounded as though I were teaching a class on slang terms.

"Whatever you say Bellsy." Emmett shook his head, leaning back on his headboard.

"Okay, now onto the bigger picture, deciding who to put up if James and Victoria use the veto on Mike and Jessica."

* * *

A little while later we were all situated in the living room, with James and Victoria standing up front, holding the Power of Veto, and anxiously waiting for them to announce their decision.

Edward and I had decided that if the veto was used, we would put Eric and Lauren up for eviction as they were the second weakest team.

"Victoria and I have decided not to use the Power of Veto." James leaned forward and shut the box, signaling the end of the ceremony. I could tell by the expressions on Mike and Jessica's face that they had expected this ceremony to head a different direction.

"Never trust a snake." Alice whispered in my ear as she walked past.

Edward and I made our way up to our HoH room, to get ready for bed. However, instead of going to sleep, we laid in his bed goofing around, a good way to spend our last night together as Head of Household.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go get something to drink from the kitchen." I said, hopping out of the bed and quietly making my way down the stairs and over to the fridge.

I was searching for what I wanted to drink when I felt a presence behind me, figuring it was Edward coming down to grab something as well, I turned around, only to come face to face with James.

"Well, hello Bella, funny to meet like this. I hope you're enjoying your last night in the HoH room. Don't worry though, you can come spend as much time up there with me as you want." The smirk on his face was creepy but I did my best to hold it together.

"Thanks for the offer James, but I'm going to have tom decline. Besides, I think Victoria has the hots for you anyway." I grabbed a flavored water out of the fridge, hoping to get out of there as fast as I could.

Unfortunately, I felt James draw nearer. I turned to face him, he was so close our noses almost touched, I attempted to back up but my back hit the hard surface of the fridge. "Ah, but you see dear Bella, I want you. You are far more beautiful that Victoria will ever be."

I laughed nervously, "Ah, well, um, thank you for the, uh, kind words James, but uh, gotta fly!" And with that I ducked around him and shot up to the HoH room.

"Edward!" I cried jumping into his bed and cocooning myself in his blankets.

"Uh, yes Bella? Did something happen while you got water at two in the morning?" There was a slight hint of humor in his voice.

"James."

"What did he do?" All the humor in his voice was gone at the mention of James.

I came out of my cocoon with a frown on my face before delving into the recap of my encounter with James. By the end of it, Edward was almost red in the face.

"I can't believe he offered for you to stay in his room with him. He's such a sleaze ball. I mean from anyone but James, I would be okay with them calling you beautiful but he has such a nasty hidden agenda with it. Bella, you have to tell me every time he does something like that. Promise me." The look in Edward's eyes told me he was sincere, and I kind of liked that he was being so protective of me.

"I promise Edward. Now, I'm going to go to bed, we have an eviction coming up." I said, getting up from his bed and grabbing my water, "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

* * *

 **Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I better get some reviews, since I skipped my gym time to finish this for you!**

 **Xoxo**

 **Ashley**


	3. Eviction Night

**So sorry for the wait! Thanks so far for all the favorites, follows and reviews! It means so much to me, let's keep that trend going!**

 **Also, I started toying around with the first chapter to a new story, not sure if I'll post it yet, we will see!**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Big Brother.**

* * *

I woke up that morning a bundle of nerves. It was eviction day, and although evictions wouldn't take place for a few hours, it was still nerve wracking, especially wondering how competitions would work out with a team broken up.

I stretched as I got out of bed, it was still relatively early and I highly doubted anyone would be up. As I made my way down the stairs, I looked for any other signs of life, hoping to avoid another encounter with James. Luckily, I was the only one up, as I had suspected. I made my way over to kitchen, deciding that since it was going to be a very tense rest of the day, I would make a big breakfast. I pulled everything I would need out of the fridge, pantry and cabinets and immediately got started.

Half an hour later the table center was filled with different foods: bacon, sausage, hash browns, eggs, French toast, pancakes, biscuits, and gravy. While I set the table, people started walking in, no doubt wakened by the smell of the food.

"Bella, did you make all this?" Jasper's smooth southern voice filled the silence. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good way to start such a tense day, and I've always loved to cook for people." I smiled, pouring myself a cup of coffee and then mixing in some peppermint flavored creamer.

I smiled faintly when I saw a flash of coppery hair walk over to me and looked down to meet green eyes. "So tell me how is it no one has put a ring on it yet?" Edward grinned lazily at me, grabbing some coffee on his own, skipping the creamer and just drinking it black before making his way over to the table to make himself a plate with the others.

"Maybe her cooking skills make up for the skills she lacks in bed. Skills you know I have Eddie." Tanya's attempt at flirting was laughable.

"Tanya, as a gentleman I will not speak about your bedroom skills, and as for your cooking, well, you could burn water if possible." Edward hid a smirk by shoving a strip of bacon in his mouth, Tanya looked at me with a scowl, I returned it with a soft smile and went to make my own plate.

After everyone was sufficiently full, Angela and Rose offered to wash up all the dishes in return for my cooking. I smiled and said thank you. It was only ten am, and at noon, the backyard would be closed so the next HoH competition could be set up. I decided to get some extra relaxation in and made my way upstairs to change into my bikini.

Five minutes later I was making my way 'outside' with a towel to get in the pool. The water was cool, but not to cool it wasn't enjoyable. I dove under for a quick second before popping back up and grabbing a float, pulling myself up on it.

Just as I positioned myself comfortably I heard the door slide open and then shut. I used my hand to paddle myself around to see who it was.

"Hey Alice, Rosie, what's up?" Both of them were in their swimsuits as well.

"Nothing, just came to enjoy the pool." Alice replied as she stepped, letting out a sigh of relief as she hit the water.

"So, we still sending you know who home?" Rose asked, nodding her head towards the door. I replied with a nod and that was enough for her.

As a group, we had decided to send home Mike, he wasn't a very strong player, but he was the stronger one of his team. Jessica would see her way out the door eventually.

After so long, Emmett poked his head out the door, letting us know it was almost noon. I rolled off the float, falling in the water one last time, before getting out. I wrung my hair out of the pool and wrapped the towel around myself.

I took a sharp intake of air when the cool air in the house hit me, making me cold instantly. I shot my way up the stairs and into the bathroom, dropping my towel and stripping off my bikini before hopping in the shower.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Oh fuck, Edward, I am so sorry, I was so cold, I didn't even register you were already in the shower!" I quickly covered my eyes. In my hurry to get in the shower and warm my body up, I hadn't realized Edward was already in the shower. After a couple seconds of having my eyes closed I realized all my goods were uncovered for him to see and I quickly moved my hands to cover those instead,

I heard him chuckle for a few seconds before it turned into a fit of laughter. His own laughter made me start to laugh as well.

"Shit Bella, here, I was already done anyway, let me get out." Edward said, fighting to contain his laughter. I backed into the far corner and he squeezed by me to get out.

I took a deep breath and once he was out of the room, started my own shower.

A little while later I was standing in the bathroom once more, only this time fully dressed and doing my makeup for the eviction ceremony.

It was customary for people to dress up for the ceremony and I had chosen an olive green long-sleeve shift dress that had cream tassels and on it. The dress came down just enough to cover my behind. I had matched it with a pair of over the knee nude heels. My hair was curled and pinned up in the back with a few pieces out to frame my face. I was finishing up my makeup by putting on my false eyelashes and nude lipstick when Edward walked into the bathroom.

He was dressed in a pair of straight legged jeans that were so straight they could be misconstrued as skinny jeans, with a gray button up and a pair of gray suede TOMS dress shoes.

"Well, nice to see you again in here, glad you're clothed this time." I smiled, looking at him in the mirror and shooting him a wink.

He chuckled, grabbing his toothbrush and quickly brushing his teeth. We had both gotten all of our things repacked since we would no longer be in the HoH room.

I was checking myself out in the mirror making sure I looked good one last time before turning to Edward. "You ready for this eviction?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"For the eviction? Yes. For all the men other than Emmett and Jasper staring at you? No." His eyes traveled down, looking me over.

"Awe, is Eddie jealous or protective?" I giggled, turning on my heel and heading towards the door. Both of our bags were sitting by the door, I grabbed mine, Edward following suit and grabbing his own.

We made our way out of the room, knowing we would see it again, even if we weren't HoH. I held onto the rail as we walked down the stairs, making sure I wouldn't fall. Edward and I both took our bags back to our original rooms.

"Hot damn Bella! Who's attention you trying to catch?" Angela's voice rang out as soon as I stepped into my own room. I giggled and winked at her.

"Yours of course! Did I get it?" I joked and plopped down on my original bed, luckily no one had claimed it in my absence.

Angela let out a small laugh and shook her head, "I think you'll catch everyone's eye, especially Edwards." She smirked as Alice and Rose walked in.

"Bella caught Edwards eye day one." Rose piped up and I gave her a confused look.

"And what exactly do you mean by that Rosalie?" It wasn't as though she and Emmett did have an obvious connection, same with Alice and Jasper.

Alice entered the conversation this time. "Oh Bella, can't you see it? Edward has a thing for you! I just know it! I have knack for these things. Like, I know that Jasper is the love of my life." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say Alice. It's only been a week, we hardly know each other." I shook my head, at that moment Julie Chen announced it was time for the eviction ceremony. We all met in the common room and took our seats next to our teammates on the couches while Mike and Jessica took their spots on the nominee seats.

Julie went through the typical eviction night speech, letting Mike and Jessica each give their 'please don't evict me' talks before one by one we were called to the diary room.

"Okay, it is time to announce the results of tonight's eviction ceremony. With a vote of ten to four, Mike, you are evicted from the house. You have a few moments to grab your things and say goodbye."

With that we all stood up, said out goodbyes and watched as Mike walked out the door. Jessica was a mess, she was letting the tears flow freely as if they had been in love all their life and he just broke it off. No doubt she would be making an attempt at revenge.

"Houseguests, it is now time for the HoH competition, please make your way into the backyard."

"In this competition the players would toss a ball onto the target up against the wall, the ball will bounce off the target and the land in a numbered slot. The player whose ball lands in the lowest numbered slot at the end of each round will be out of the game. The final player in the game will determine the what team will win HoH for the week. The first two teams out of the game will be the have nots for the week. Bella, Edward, since you were HoH this past week, you will not compete in this competition. Jessica, since you are without a partner for this week, you will also sit out of the game. Okay houseguests, it's time to compete." With that the competition started.

I sincerely hoped James and Victoria didn't win, but I was also nervous that Jacob and Tanya could win.

Thirty minutes and later and my fears were confirmed, Jacob and Tanya had won. I was hoping they wouldn't come gunning for us, but there was always the possibility that they could.

* * *

Later that night I was standing in the community bathroom taking my makeup from earlier off. I had changed into a pair of yoga shorts and a sports bra to get comfortable. I was working on getting my eyeliner and mascara off when I saw Tanya come up in the mirror behind me.

"I don't know who you think you are, but just because you're Edward's teammate doesn't mean you get to flirt with him. He is mine." I stood up straight and looked her in the eyes from the mirror.

"Tanya, Edward has made it pretty clear he doesn't want you, and I don't know what it is you think I'm doing, but I can assure, I'm just being my normal self." I went back to removing my makeup, but my words only seemed to piss her off more.

"The skimpy outfits, you two are hardly ever away from each other for more than a few minutes, you're not so subtle flirting with him. You want him and you can't have him. Eddie is mine!" She all but yelled the last three words.

At that moment Edward made his presence known, giving Tanya a stern look. "Tanya, it has been over for a long while between us, you cheated. You're a superficial, power hungry whore. Bella has done nothing that would be considered unacceptable, and if we decide we have feelings for each other than so be it. Now please, leave before you make an even bigger fool of yourself."

Tanya huffed and crossed her arms over her oversized chest, giving each of us a dirty look. I smiled a sickly sweet smile at her through the mirror, "Buh-bye Tanya." I waved at her, tossing my used makeup wipe in the trash after the last of my eye makeup was gone.

"How on earth did you put up with that?" I asked him, stepping closer to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt his chest vibrate with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rocked us back and forth.

"Med school kept me pretty busy, how did you put up with conceited in there? He told me I needed to watch myself around you, apparently we flirt to much with each other and he doesn't like that." Edward tried to hold back his laughter.

"Why do I have this suspicion that we're going up on the block next?" I groaned into his chest.

I felt him let out a sigh, "Because we probably are, I think people view us as a threat in this house, even though we've only won one competition. It doesn't help that both of our exes are HoH and are completely still in love with us for whatever reason."

I backed away, "Well, I'm tired, I think I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight Edward." I kissed his cheek before making my way into my room and under the covers of my bed.

I attempted to go to sleep, tossing and turning for hours, but it was no use. I came to the conclusion that without Edward in the same room as me, sleep was futile. So, at 1:16 in the morning I tip-toed my way into where Edward was sleeping and quietly climbed into bed with him.

"Bella?" He cracked one eye open, the sleep evident in his voice.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind, I couldn't sleep with you in a different room."

He chuckled quietly and slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me in closer to him, "I don't mind at all." He whispered, placing a kiss on the top of my head. I smiled and snuggled up closer to him, burying my head in his chest and reveling in his warmth. Within minutes I was sound asleep.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Let me know in a review! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. I will be getting very busy in the next couple of weeks my best friend is getting married in 18 days and we are so far from being ready!**

 **Xoxo**

 **Ashley**


	4. Nomination Ceremony

**So sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out to you! My best friend gets married in approximately 42 hours and let me tell you has this week been hectic! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own these characters. If I did, I would be living on a rather large plot of land, with a nice barn and a multitude of horses.**

* * *

I held hands with Alice underneath the table as everyone, sans Jacob and Tanya, waited for the nomination ceremony. My leg was bouncing uncontrollably due to nerves. I felt a hand set on my knee and I looked over to Edward, who was situated on the other side of me.

He gave me a soft smile and I returned it with a nervous one of my own. I knew we would be going up on the block, simply because our exes were HoH and neither liked how close Edward and I were becoming.

Jacob and Tanya stepped up to the table. They gave the opening speech for the nomination ceremony and the pit in my stomach grew with each word. I squeezed Alice's hand as soon as Tanya reached for the first key, she twisted it and I watched as my face appeared on the TV screen. My heart sank, I knew it was coming, but it doesn't make the blow hurt any less. The look of triumph as though Tanya had won some huge prize didn't help much either. I bit my lip and looked at Edward as his face appeared on the screen next to mine.

"Edward, Bella, Tanya and I have nominated you for eviction. To say it's not a little personal would be a lie, but it is also mostly a move to help out our games. You guys have proven yourself as a power couple within this first week and this is a nec-" Tanya cut him off, her eyes piercing into my own.

"Isabella, I want you out of this house because you're infringing on my territory – Eddie." I felt Edward stand up next to me.

I looked up at him, if he had been a cartoon there would have been steam coming out of his ears. "Tanya, I understand that in this game people like to get others out for personal reasons, however, if you are trying to get Bella out of this game over pure jealousy, that is wrong. You have no hold over me, I am not your territory. Get it out of your head that any flame between us will ever be rekindled, because there is no wick left in that candle." With that he stormed out of the room and I stood up.

"I appreciate the honesty Tanya, but that's a very childish thing to do." I scurried down the hallway, hoping to catch up with Edward. I found him pacing back and forth in what I was considering as his room. "Hey," I said softly, causing him to stop mid-step and look up at me.

He relaxed slightly and gave me a soft smile. "Hey, I'm sorry you had to hear that, I just couldn't sit there and let Tanya victimize you like that." I shook my head and took the last couple of steps until I was standing so close I had to tilt my head up to look at him.

"Edward, don't worry, I'm not bothered by that. I can handle Tanya, she's nothing but a big bug that has to be squashed. If she even makes it to the end, no one will vote for her to win the money anyway." I cradled his face in my hands. "We will get through this. I know we will, we have enough people on our side to keep us in the house, all we have to do is win the veto, take one of us off the block and we will stay." I was doing my best to reassure him.

"She's right Edward, we all have your back." Jasper's voice spoke up from somewhere in the room. I turned around to find our alliance, along with Angela, Sam and Eric.

Sam was the next to speak up, which was odd as he hadn't spoken much since we've been in the house. "Tanya and Jacob are making a big mistake in this game, singling you guys out for personal reasons. If you want someone out, do it because you view them as a threat to your own game, not because of jealousy." The way he spoke sounded like he was a natural born leader.

"Thank you guys, we appreciate it. Now all we have to do is make sure we win that veto competition." Edward's hands were on my shoulders as he spoke. The surreal feeling of this game was wearing off and the seriousness was sinking in. In the end it would be every man for himself, I just hoped I could always trust those I considered friends.

* * *

 **EPOV**

After the little truce meeting, I guess that's what you could call it, Bella and I were once again left alone. We laid down on the bed that I had claimed as mine the day we came into the house, the day I first set my eyes on Bella. The second I saw her step foot on stage I was captivated by her. She was beautiful in every way. The way her hair cascaded down her shoulders and back, framing her face perfectly. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, but the way they shined when she was happy or talking about something she was passionate about caused me to get lost in them. Her laugh was infectious and her voice was soft and sweet. She knew how to stand her ground and was not afraid of a challenge. She's a fierce competitor and it is quite fun to watch Tanya's attempts at scaring Bella away from me.

I felt an undeniable pull to her since we first shook hands, and from what I could tell, she felt it too. My need to protect her was instinctual. I had to bite back the urge to growl or grab her and kiss her, showing everyone in the house and watching on TV that she was mine, especially Jacob and James.

When she told me about her relationship with Jacob I was furious, but I hid it well. That low life never did and never will deserve someone like Bella.

"Edward! Hello, earth to Edward, is anybody in there?"

I loved the way my name sounded coming from her lips. Even those rare times she would call me Eddie, my most hated nickname.

"Huh, oh sorry Bella, I was lost in my own world for a second." She giggled, I never want to go another day without hearing that sound.

"Want to tell me what's on your mind?" She was now positioned over top of me on her hands and knees, her hair falling around my head, like a curtain.

"Promise me, when this is all said and over, that we'll keep in touch."

Her brows furrowed and she gave me a questioning look. "Of course Edward, we aren't far from each other, it won't be too terribly hard for us to keep in touch." That beautiful smile of hers spread across her lips, which brought on my own smile.

I would make sure we kept in touch, often.

Bella rolled off of me and laid back beside me, I wrapped her up in my arms and she curled into me. Within a few short minutes, she was sound asleep.

I traced patterns down her arms lightly, so as not to wake her, while watching her chest rise up and down with her even breathing. When exactly I fell asleep, I'm not quite sure, but I woke up to a light prodding on my chest and my favorite voice calling out my name.

"Edward," prod, "Edward, wake up," prod, "Edward if you don't wake up I'm gonna have to go in for a kiss." Definitely not opening my eyes now.

Suddenly I felt a pair of lips on my own. Bella's lips were much rougher than I imagined, and they felt bigger than they looked. Is-is that stubble I feel? My eyes shot open and were met with Emmett's. I shoved him off of me.

"Emmett what the hell!" I was met with rounds of boisterous laughter in response.

"I'm sorry Eddie boy, don't blame Bella, I came up with the idea." The words were mangled while Emmett tried to force them out between fits of laughter.

I felt a more feminine pair of arms wrap around my neck from behind in a hug.

"I didn't think he would actually kiss you on the lips, I do have to say it added a little bit of extra flair to the joke." I was less than pleased with the joke, but I don't think I could ever stay mad at Bella.

"I think I require some sympathy for that stunt," I turned my head to face her, puckering my lips, causing her to giggle.

She shook her head, "Go scrub the Emmett off your lips and then maybe we'll talk." She winked before hopping off the bed and skipping out of the room.

"You got it bad man." I ran my hands through my hair while I looked up at the doofus that kissed me.

"Yes I do, and it's definitely not for you." I pushed myself off the bed, stretching out as I did so.

Emmett hung his head with a pout, "Was my kiss not up to par Eddie?" I chuckled and shook my head, Emmett huffed, stood up straighter and puffed his chest out, "Well, I never." He mimicked tossing hair over his shoulder before strutting out of the room.

"Where the fuck did they find him Jasper?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief.

Jasper chuckled, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know, but he keeps humor in the place, so let's keep him in the house for our sanity's sake." With that he followed Emmett out the door, and I followed suit.

My destination was the bathroom to brush my teeth and get rid of the taste of Emmett from my lips. I shuddered at the remembrance of what occurred only a few minutes prior.

I scrubbed my teeth and then once that was done I scraped the bristles along my lips, hoping to scrub them free of Emmett.

As I finished cleansing my mouth I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind, I looked into the mirror spotting Bella behind me.

I turned around to face her, wrapping my arms around her. "So," I grinned, "can we talk about that kiss now?" She rolled her eyes but I watched the familiar blush I adored so much, creep up her cheeks.

"Well," she chewed on her bottom lip, "I supposed since you were such a good boy and scrubbed your mouth, you can have your kiss." I wasted no time. I cupped her face in my hands and pressed our lips together.

It was so much better than I had anticipated, no disappointment whatsoever. I felt her hands find their way into my mess of hair and I instinctively deepened. I moved on hand down to wrap around her waist, holding her closer to me, while the other hand made its way to the back of her head, pressing our lips together even more.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree," Of _fucking_ course Emmett had to go and ruin the moment, "k-i-s-s-i-n- OW! Rosie, what was that for?" Bella and I had pried our lips apart just in time to watch Rosalie bop Emmett on the back of the head.

She gave him a dirty look, "Because God forbid you act like an adult when someone's kissing. They were having a moment." She looked at us apologetically, "I'm sorry megaphone over here ruined your first kiss." She shot him another look and he hung his head and shoulders, looked like a defeated puppy. Rosalie dragged Emmett away and I felt the vibrations of Bella's laughter before I heard it.

In a few short seconds her giggles had turned into an uncontrollable fit of laughter and I couldn't help but join in. Once we regained our composure I pulled her into me again, pressing my forehead against hers, the tips of our noses touching.

"So tell me, who's lips to you prefer, mine or Emmett's?" She bit back laughter at her own joke.

"Definitely yours."

* * *

 **Yes, yes, this chapter is a bit shorter, I just wanted to get it out to you guys! I hope you can forgive me! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **Ashley**


End file.
